Zombies (Treyarch)
Zombies, originally known as Nazi Zombies, first appeared in Call of Duty: World at War. It became highly popular upon the game's release, and returned in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and again in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. In Zombies, the player faces zombies of various nationalities depending on the location of the map, including American Zombies on "Five" Imperial Japanese Zombies on Shi No Numa, Soviet Zombies on Ascension and Call of the Dead, and Asian Zombies on Shangri-La, etc. Zombies content is only considered canon in its own Universe. Up to four players must survive endless waves of attacking Zombies, earning points from killing zombies and repairing barriers. These points can be used to purchase weapons and Perks in the process, or to unlock new areas and activate other special objects. Zombies enter the player-accessible area of the Map via windows, holes in walls, or climbing out of a "dirt" surface, which are initially barricaded but will be rapidly demolished by Zombies. They can be repaired, however, with the exception of the dirt surfaces. There is no limit to the number of rounds; the game will end when all players have been incapacitated or killed by the Zombies. Zombies become stronger and faster upon the completion of each round, forcing players to make tactical decisions about point spending and progressing through the Map. On occasion, Zombies will drop Power-Ups such as Max Ammo, Nuke, or Insta-Kill upon their death, making the round easier. Altogether, Zombies consists of fifteen maps; the first, second, fourth, fifth, and seventh feature Nazi Zombies (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade), while the third features Imperial Japanese Zombies (Shi No Numa), the sixth features American civilian, military and scientist Zombies ("Five"), the eighth features Russian scientist, cosmonaut and military Zombies (Ascension), the ninth features Russian sailors and divers (Call of the Dead), the tenth features Himalayan civilian Zombies (Shangri-La), the eleventh features Astronaut and American Military Zombies (Moon), the twelfth features various American civilian zombies (Green Run), the thirteenth map features Russian Spetsnaz and American Zombies of various afflictions, including zombies wearing hazmat suits (Nuketown Zombies), the fourteenth features Chinese civilian Zombies and military Zombies, (Die Rise), the fifteenth features American prisoner and guard zombies (Mob of the Dead). Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La and Moon all have the same four playable characters (often dubbed as the "Original Crew") Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen. They are also heard in Call of the Dead appearing as an easter egg. They also appear in the Call of Duty: Black Ops versions of Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt, while "Five" has characters who actually existed in real-life (John F. Kennedy, Fidel Castro, Robert McNamara, and Richard Nixon). Call of the Dead features real-life celebrities as the characters and one as an enemy (Robert Englund, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Michael Rooker, and George A. Romero). The Call of Duty: World at War versions of Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt feature unnamed Marines. Dead Ops Arcade has unidentified playable characters. Green Run and Nuketown Zombies consistently use the CIA and CDC as characters in Survival and Grief game modes. TranZit and Die Rise also consists of brand new characters, Misty, Samuel, Marlton and Russman. Cell Block features prison guards and prisoners and Mob of the Dead features brand new characters, Finn O'Leary, Albert Arlington, Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca and Billy Handsome. The Zombies Game Mode is also known for carrying on the tradition of odd Easter Eggs within Call of Duty games. Some of the Maps have "major" Easter Eggs, rather almost campaigns, which upon completion, grant the player/players a Trophy/Achievement. Point System There is a point system in the Zombie game mode. This system applies to Normal Zombies, Hellhounds, Crawler Zombies, Space Monkeys, and the Pentagon Thief. *Non-lethal hit: 10 points. *Second Thundergun kill: 30 points. *Lethal torso hit: 60 points. *Lethal limb hit: 50 points. *Lethal neck hit: 70 points. *Lethal headshot: 100 points. *Lethal melee: 130 points. *Lethal hit with Ballistic Knife: 130 points. *Lethal hit with an explosive weapon, or unidentified hit: 50 points. Maps Nacht Der Untoten ]] '''Nacht Der Untoten '(German: "Night Of The Undead") is the first Map of the Zombies Campaign. It is also the smallest and simplest, as there are only three rooms in this Map. The Zombies in this Map are less deadly than the ones in the others, as they do not reach through windows and they're the least smart in terms of AI. The Zombies also look more human in this one and they just groan and moan. This was the only Map to not include Perks, until the September 27, 2011 update that provided every Map with Mule Kick, however, this only applies to Call of Duty: Black Ops. Because it is a last minute developer addition, this Map simply acts as an introduction to the Nazi Zombies Game Mode and does not advance the Zombie Story Arc, it's more along the lines of an isolated incident for four unnamed soldiers. It takes various design elements from a bunker in the MultiPlayer Map Airfield, the bunker in the map therefore earning the name "Zombie House". However, it has nothing to do with that Map story-wise. The version in Call of Duty: Black Ops features the Black Ops Power-Ups, including the Carpenter Power-Up (which is first introduced in Der Riese)including the Power-Up icons, instead of the text and the remaining time at the bottom. Cold War weapons are available in the Mystery Box, Zombies can now reach through the windows to hit the players, and a new musical Easter Egg called Undone can be found. This Map is set in Germany, near Berlin. ---- Verrückt ]] '''Verrückt' (German: "Crazy") is the second map in the Zombies campaign. It is based off Asylum, as they share many traits. The Zombies in it are much more dangerous because they can attack through windows. This is also the first Map to include traps, Perks, and Bouncing Betties, as well as the first map to require the electricity to be turned on. There are ten rooms in this map, which require 'points' to open. This is the first map where the Mystery Box can be transported by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This level takes place in Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany, and this is the only map to feature different factions. There is a German and American side, each with the faction's respective weapons. When playing with three or four players, they will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This map also introduces the PPSh-41, available from the Mystery Box. ---- Shi No Numa ]] '''Shi No Numa' (Japanese: "Swamp of Death") is the third Map in the Zombies Campaign, and is the first not to feature Nazi Zombies. The maximum Zombie running speed has been reduced from a full sprint back to the original "Zombie Run", possibly for difficulty reasons. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has three (Starting Room, Warning Room and Mystery Box Spawn). This is the second Map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. This Map, along with Shangri-La and Moon, has Perk Machines that spawn randomly (save for Mule Kick). This is also the second Map where the Mystery Box can move, with a new feature: a yellow beam above the place which it has spawned. Players can now walk outside of buildings without glitches or cheating and zombies can spawn next to them without bypassing a barrier. The Zipline utility is introduced here, and returns in Call of the Dead. There are now special rounds in which the players ward off Hellhounds, a newly introduced enemy and are awarded with a Max Ammo afterwards. It is also the first map where the individual identities of the players are known. Shi No Numa also introduces a new Wonder Weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, an electricity-casting weapon that can destroy up to 10 zombies at once, in a chain reaction. This map is also the only one with the Flogger, a manually activated 'trap'. In this map, the Zombies backstory unfolds for the four main characters. This is the first Map that has not take design on a Map built into the game. This Map is obviously set in Japan. ---- Der Riese ]] '''Der Riese' (German: "The Giant") is the fourth map in the Zombies Game Mode. It takes some features from the multiplayer map Nightfire. It is the first map where zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area towards the characters. It also introduces the Pack-A-Punch machine, which for 5000 points, upgrades weapons to have increased ammo capacity, more power, higher fire rate etc. It is the second map where the power is required to be switched on. Der Riese is the third map where Perk-a-Cola machines are included, and the second where perk machines do not spawn randomly. Der Riese is the second map to contain hellhounds, which spawn about every 5 rounds. It is the first map to have teleporters, the Monkey bomb, the Bowie Knife, and the Fly Trap. It is the second map where the identity of the characters are known, and sub-sequentially advances the plot. It is the second to have a small objective, which is turning on the power and connecting the three teleporters to the mainframe to access the Pack-a-Punch machine. Der Riese also features the new "Carpenter" power-up, which boards up all opened windows in the level and award the players 200 points. It is the first of two maps in which Hellhounds spawn alongside Zombies. This occurs after the third Hellhound round sometime after round 16. This Map is set in Germany, near Breslau. ---- Kino Der Toten Kino der Toten (German: "Theater of the Dead") is the fifth map in the Zombies game mode, introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The four original characters are playable. It has almost all the features from Der Riese, including the Bowie Knife, Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch Machine, and Monkey Bomb, although the Wunderwaffe DG-2 does not return. A new Wonder Weapon, the Thundergun, makes it first appearance, replacing the Wunderwaffe DG-2. It is the first map to have purchasable Cold War weapons, as well as the first map to have the new Gas Zombies. It is the third map to require the electricity to be turned on, and is the first Zombies map to not have the Mystery Box spawn in a fixed location. It is also available on the iOS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. This Map seems to appear in Berlin in 1968 since the Berlin Wall can be seen from a window in the Alley. ---- "Five" "Five" is the sixth map in the Zombie s game mode, introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The playable characters in this map are President John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Robert McNamara, and Fidel Castro. A new Wonder Weapon, the Winter's Howl, has been introduced on this map. New features in this map include the use of elevators, the DEFCON control system, American zombies, and the Pentagon Thief. The Pentagon Thief substitutes the Hellhounds, which do not appear in the map. Also new to this map are the incomplete Electro-Shock defenses, which require one part each before being available for use. Unlike other maps featuring teleporters, this map has multiple teleporters and they can be used by zombies. It is the fourth map where the electricity is required to be turned on. The map may be based off a canceled multiplayer map titled "Pentagon." This is also the first map to not have the four main characters in it since they have been introduced. This map will be available on the iOS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies in the future. ---- Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is an arcade based Zombies game in Call of Duty: Black Ops and the seventh in the game mode. The player can unlock this by breaking free from the chair and typing in "DOA" or "3ARC UNLOCK" in the computer. "3ARC UNLOCK" will also unlock all Campaign levels for Mission Select and "Five" if not completed. By doing this, the player will also unlock the "Insert Coin" achievement for 5G and can access Dead Ops Arcade from the Zombies menu. This map plays no role in the Zombies plot. 50 levels of Dead Ops Arcade feature on the iOS version of Black Ops Zombies. ---- Ascension Ascension is the eighth map in the Zombies game mode, released on February 1, 2011, as part of the First Strike map pack on Xbox 360. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. There are two new perks, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. Double Tap Root Beer doesn't return, but it was initially set to appear. Space Monkeys have replaced the Pentagon Thief and Hellhounds. There is a new power-up introduced here, the Random Perk Bottle, which grants the player a random perk. Two new Wonder Weapons debut, the Gersch Device and the Matryoshka Doll, both of which are tactical grenades. The Bowie Knife is not in this map, as it is replaced by a Russian counterpart (only for aesthetic purposes), the Sickle which works exactly the same. The four primary characters, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Dr. Edward Richtofen return. It is the second map where players can have zombies spawn next to them. It is the only map with the Lunar Lander, a utility that works similarly to the Teleporter. It is the fifth map where the electricity is required to be turned on. This map features Russian cosmonaut, scientist, military and civilian zombies. However, gas zombies do not return. This map also advances the zombie storyline much more than the previous Call of Duty: Black Ops map Kino der Toten. This map includes more radios similar to the ones in Der Riese and the Kassimir Mechanism Easter Egg which advances the story of Samantha Maxis as a demonic being. Characters from "Five" can be heard on this map by using the three red telephones, indicating that the two maps occur simultaneously. The map is based on Launch. Ascension is also available on the iOS version of Black Ops Zombies. ---- Call of the Dead Call of the Dead is the ninth map in Zombies game mode, released on May 3, 2011, in the Escalation map pack for Xbox 360 and later on June 10, 2011, for PS3. It is the first to feature real life celebrities as the playable characters, instead of "the original crew". The celebrities are Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker, and Danny Trejo. It also features George A. Romero as a special boss-zombie that spawns before round 1. The map is also the first to include regular Ziplines and the Flinger. There are two new Wonder Weapons, the V-R11 and the Scavenger. It also introduces a new Perk-a-Cola called the Deadshot Daiquiri. The Original Characters Trapped is an Easter Egg in this map where the player must help the four 'original' characters escape to Paradise. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 makes a reappearance as a Power-Up (called the Lightning Bolt), awarded after completing the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg. Call of the Dead is also available on the iOS version of Black Ops Zombies under the name of Call of the Dead: Director's Cut and features the original characters instead of the celebrities. ---- Shangri-La Shangri-La is the tenth map in Zombies game mode, included in the Annihilation DLC. The four original characters return as the playable characters after being teleported here from the Siberian facility in Call of the Dead. It is the first to feature the new Napalm Zombies, Shrieker Zombies and Zombie Monkeys. The map includes many new utilities, which include the Mine Cart, the Geyser, and the Water Slide. It also features a new equipment; the Spikemore and the new Wonder Weapon, the 31-79 JGb215. There is also a major Easter Egg in this map referred to as Eclipse, which rewards a player with the Focusing Stone, giving them every perk on the map permanently until the game ends, and is the only Easter Egg that can be completed more than once per game. This map has elements from the map "Jungle" in it. ---- Moon Moon is the eleventh map in the Zombies game mode, included in the Rezurrection DLC. It starts off at Area 51, where for the second time, Hellhounds spawn with Zombies after a certain amount of time. Teleporters return, and the main area takes place on a base on the moon. The four original characters return as playable characters. It features new Wonder Weapons, one of which is called the Wave Gun, which has a dual-wieldable function (dubbed the Zap Gun Dual Wield) and the Quantum Entanglement Device, a new tactical grenade. The map also introduces the Phasing Zombies and Astronaut Zombies and sees the return of the Crawler Zombies and Hellhounds. The map also introduces a new Perk-a-Cola called Mule Kick and two new pieces of equipment called the P.E.S. and the Hacker. The map does not feature any traps, but does have a new utility: the Launch Pad. There is also a major Easter Egg in this map, referred to as Richtofen's Grand Scheme, which helps Richtofen gain control of the zombies. ---- Green Run Green Run is the twelfth map in the Zombies game mode and is the main location of the zombie mode, TranZit in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It takes place directly after the apocalypse, more specifically, after 'Richtofen's Grand Scheme' on 'Moon'. When playing in Survival or Grief, Green Run is cut into three separate maps: Bus Depot, Farm, and Town. Diner is also available to be played seperate when playing Turned. ---- Nuketown Zombies Nuketown Zombies is the thirteenth map in the Zombies game mode, included in the Hardened Edition, Care Package Edition, and Season Pass of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, it is remade from the fan-favorite multiplayer map from Call of Duty: Black Ops. It occurs at the same time as the map, 'Moon'. Nuketown Zombies takes place in the aftermath of the nuke explosion from the Black Ops multiplayer map and simultaneously coincides with "Richtofen's Grand Scheme". ---- Die Rise Die Rise is the fourteenth map in the Zombies game mode, included in the Revolution downloadable content pack of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The map takes place in China, throughout the interior of toppled and crumbling skyscrapers. According to Jimmy Zielinski's tweet, the Die Rise Easter Egg continues from the "Tower of Babble" Easter Egg from Green Run. ---- Mob of the Dead Mob of the Dead is the fifteenth map in the Zombies gamemode. It is included in the Uprising downloadable content pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The map takes place at . This map includes 4 brand-new characters, those being: Finn O'Leary, Albert Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca and Billy Handsome, who are mobsters that are inmates in the prison. It also includes a new wonder weapon, The Blundergat and a new perk, Electric Cherry. A new boss zombies known as Brutus can also spawn in with regular zombies. There are a variety of sub-objectives the player can complete to earn special items such as the Hell's Retriever and the Golden Spork. This is the first map in Call of Duty: Black Ops II to feature traps and the Afterlife Mode. Story iPhone/iPod Touch/Android Applications On November 16th 2009, Nazi Zombies was released for the iPhone and iPod Touch as an application for £6.99 (UK) and $9.99 (US).The official site containing information and a download link for the game, retrieved November 16th 2009 Originally, only Nacht der Untoten was available to play, but Treyarch confirmed that other maps would be released in the future. Zombie Verrückt was released for £2.99 and $4.99 on February 11th 2010.iPhone's World at War: Zombies Getting Verrückt Tomorrow The iPhone and iPod Touch versions are identical to each other. Although they have lower quality graphics than their console counterparts, they do include leaderboards, unique Achievements and three different control schemes. The game also includes an Aim-Assist like feature, as the camera will snap onto nearby targets, even from the hip. On June 2nd, 2010, Version 1.4 was released, and along with it, Shi No Numa, the third map to be released for the iPod/iPhone also for £2.99 and $4.99. As of September 30th 2010 version 1.5 was released and includes Der Riese, the fourth map, for no additional payment, new achievements, better Zombie AI, improved graphics, the previous two maps also made free, and made the app itself £2.99 and $4.99. Black Ops: ZOMBIES was released for iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad for £4.99 (UK) and $6.99 (US) on December 1st, 2011, and later on Android. The application features Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead & Dead Ops Arcade & teases "more maps coming soon". It boasts 4 player online (Local Wi-Fi only on Android) as well as new voice chat, which utilizes the device's internal microphone. It is also the first time you can choose from the four original playable characters. The controls are similar to its predecessor, but appearance has changed drastically to a comic-book stylized theme based off the console version's loading screens. Dead Ops Arcade is unlocked after finding four hidden coins in the main menu screen (similar to how it's unlocked in the console version). It includes 50 levels, ten more than on the console, as well as all of the power ups featured in the original. Call of Duty: Black Ops s]] Players that bought the Hardened or Prestige editions of the game or the Rezurrection DLC have access to the original four maps. The maps have had updates to their graphics and Cold War-era guns added to the Mystery Box. The four main characters have been added to all of the original maps, replacing the unnamed Marines. All games come with Kino der Toten automatically unlocked, while "Five" is unlocked once the player completes the campaign on any difficulty. Dead Ops Arcade is unlocked once the player enters a code in the terminal. The First Strike DLC includes the level Ascension, the Escalation DLC includes Call of the Dead, the Annihilation DLC includes Shangri-La, and the Rezurrection DLC includes the level Moon with the 4 Nazi Zombies Maps from Call of Duty: World at War. There is a Zombies Mode for the Nintendo Wii edition of Black Ops. The only map available is Kino Der Toten, in which the graphics are scaled down in quality. A patch hinted to the release of "Five" and Dead Ops Arcade for the Wii as it contained images of them contained in folders marked dlc1, dlc2, dlc3, however, they were never released.http://hetoan2.com/forum/index.php?topic=1297.0 Call of Duty: Black Ops DS Zombie Mode appears on Call of Duty: Black Ops DS, in a similar format to the consoles. The concept of the game and many mechanics are the same, but many changes have also been made, such as an increase in damage from the zombies (able to down the player in one hit at round one), an increase in zombies' health, more points needed to buy weapons and doors (players are awarded more points for kills) and barrier mechanics (can't be repaired while being destroyed, zombies able to attack when mantling the barrier). Maps *The House — Abandoned house in the North. *The Facility — Abandoned research facility. *The Temple — Remotely located temple. *Overlook — Abandoned outpost. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Mode returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The Mode now supports up to 8 player Co-Operation in Grief and runs on the game's multiplayer engine, rather than a modified single-player engine as in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It also supports 4-player co-op split screen. Additionally, a promotional poster for the game depicts a woman, now known as "Misty", wearing plaid shirt, a trucker hat with the number 1221 on it, a sheathed sword, a Winchester Rifle, and a decapitated head of a zombie. The story appears to follow a group of four survivors surviving the events following the destruction of Earth in Richtofen's Grand Scheme in the American South-West in the 2020's, and must fight the nationwide apocalypse to survive the harsh environment. Elsewhere, US surviving government factions CIA and CDC (Center for Disease Control) must combat each other to gain the upper hand in survival with the zombies. Later on, this group is teleported to China in 2025, where they continue to survive against SDC and chinese civilian zombies. In another DLC map, Mob of the Dead , four mobsters imprisoned in Alcatraz, Finn O'Leary, Arthur Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca and Billy Handsome, fight off the endless waves of the undead in the 1930's; one of the first ever zombie outbreaks. This map is the first map to have an actual ending, where O'Leary, DeLuca and Handsome kill Arlington, or are killed by him. Numerous choices are now given to the player in lobbies such as what round to start on (1, 5, 10, 15 or 20); enabling or disabling Hellhounds; turning power-ups and other "supernatural" advantages (called "Magic") on or off; as well as headshots only. An "easy" difficulty is also given in addition to the original. Ranking System A ranking system is a new feature that was introduced in Black Ops II. It has a total of five levels -- a bone, a cross bone, a skull, a skull with a knife behind it and a skull with two shotguns. It is not yet known how exactly the ranking system works. Players can be demoted if they are not active. One slash on your emblem indicates that you have played minimum one game within the last 24 hours, two slashes indicates that you have played minimum one game every day for two days, and so on. After gaining five slashes (which means you have play at least one game of Zombies for five days straight) you gain the blue eyes on your skull (must have the skull rank), if you don't play the next day, you lose one slash and your blue eyes. Zombie_Rank_1_Icon_BOII.png|Rank 1 Zombie_Rank_2_Icon_BOII.png|Rank 2 Zombie_Rank_3_Icon_BOII.png|Rank 3 Zombie_Rank_4_Icon_BOII.png|Rank 3 (with blue eyes) Zombie_Rank_5_Icon_BOII.png|Rank 4 Zombie_Rank_6_Icon_BOII.png|Rank 4 (with blue eyes) Zombie_Rank_7_Icon_BOII.png|Rank 5 Zombie_Rank_8_Icon_BOII.png|Rank 5 (with blue eyes) Gallery Zombies Teaser Poster BOII.jpg|Misty, as seen in a Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies poster. Zombies_First_look_BOII.png|An early build of Tunnel, in the TranZit game mode.https://twitter.com/BlackOpsIINews/status/210114425812819970 Zombies_The_Map_BOII.png|A photo of Town in the early build of Zombies. Nuketown Zombies BOII.jpg|Teaser poster for Nuketown Zombies. Zombie Horde BOII.png|The zombie horde sprinting towards the bus. Zombie Attack BOII.png|A zombie ripping off the barricaded planks inside the bus. Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|A group of the undead regrouping in front of the Bus Depot. Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg|A group of undead gathering around the Diner. Bus_Stop_3_Zombies_BOII.jpg|Zombies seen outside the Power Plant. Bus Stop 4 Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies throughout the Town. Trivia General *Only a maximum number of 24 zombies can be alive at one time. If a zombie cannot hit a player in a certain amount of time, the zombie dies, allowing another zombie to spawn. *Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt and Ascension are the only Zombies Maps to appear both in Campaign and multiplayer. *So far, there has been a total of 41 playable characthers. (Including Marines, CIA, CDC, Prisoners, Guards, and Samantha, not counting the Zombies.) ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *While playing co-op, it is not possible to use the "/record" console command. *All Zombies characters use the same first-person character model, despite what their third-person model looks like. It is Miller's bare hands with sleeves of an American Army uniform. *This mode is not available in the Wii and all German versions. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Just before the countdown to the start of an online match, the words "Locking in bets" can appear briefly above the players names in the lobby, as if it were a Wager Match. *The characters have different first person models, most of which are borrowed from another character: **Tank Dempsey uses Mason's model from Payback, as do the characters from "Five". **Nikolai Belinski uses Mason's model from Vorkuta. **Takeo Masaki uses an NVA Multiplayer model. **Edward Richtofen uses Hudson's model from Rebirth. This only fits more with his outfit from Ascension and Moon. **In Call of the Dead, each of the four character uses a unique first-person model. **In Moon, however, putting on a P.E.S will cause each character's first person model to change to a non-unique one (the astronaut suit). *Kino der Toten is the only Map available in the Wii Version. *In the Wii Version, Zombies Mode will open up in a different screen, much like multiplayer mode. *In the Wii Version, if one looks up to the sky in the Alley on Kino Der Toten, one can see four black boxes. *Gore is disabled in all German versions. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *If one looks closely in the release trailer, they can see a player getting over 100,000 points. *It is now possible to invite players in the middle of the game instead of just waiting for a new game to invite players. This applies only to custom games. Videos Achievements/Trophies ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Map Pack 2 - Shi No Numa *'Hammer Time' (10 / Bronze Trophy - Obtained by repairing 200 windows. *'Dead Air' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by activating "The One." *'Perk-a-Holic' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by having all perks at the same time. *'It's A Trap! '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing at least one zombie with three different traps in one round. *'Weapon Of Minor Destruction' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by using a Nuke to kill one zombie. *'Big Brawler' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 10 zombies while Insta-Kill is on. *'Fertilizer Man' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 200 zombies in one life. *'Big Baller' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by getting 75,000 in a single game. *'Deadhead' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 150 Zombies with headshots. *'Soul Survivor' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by not getting downed until round 15. Map Pack 3 - Der Riese *'Elevate your Senses' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by activating the Fly Trap. *'Locksmith' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by opening all doors in Der Riese. *'40 Knives' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 40 Zombies with the Bowie Knife. *'Der Electrician' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by linking all the teleporters by round 7. *'Frequent Flyer' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by teleporting 8 times. *'Wacker Packer' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by using any weapon to Pack-A-Punch. *'The Might Of The Monkey' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by using the Monkey Bomb. *'Perkaholics Anonymous' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by surviving to Round 20 without perks. *'Acquire Waffle Weapons' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by getting the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Monkey Bomb at one time. *'Pack Addict' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by upgrading 5 weapons in one life. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *'Insert Coin' (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by playing Dead Ops Arcade for the first time. *'See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by Pack-a-Punching the Ballistic Knife and shoot it to revive a downed teammate. *'Sacrificial Lamb' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 6 zombies by getting shot or shooting a person with the Pack-a-Punched Crossbow. *'Hands Off the Merchandise' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing the Pentagon Thief before he steals your loadout. *'Easy Rhino' (10 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by using the Speed Boost to kill 20 zombies. *'The Collector' (20 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by buying all wall-off guns in a single game. First Strike Map Pack - Ascension *'The Eagle has Landers' (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by using all 3 Lunar Landers. *'They are going THROUGH!' (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained using the Gersch Device to kill 5 zombies. *'Chimp on the Barbie' (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing a monkey with the Fire Trap. *'Space Race' (45 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by Pack-a-Punching a weapon before round 8. Escalation Map Pack - Call of the Dead *'Stuntman' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by making a zombie explode with the VR-11. *'Shooting on Location' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 10 zombies with a Scavenger shot over 100 feet away. *'Quiet on the Set' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing the Director. *'Stand-in' (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by sending the crew to Paradise on solo or co-op. *'Ensemble Cast' (45 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by sending the "Crew" to Paradise on co-op. Annihilation Map Pack - Shangri-La *'Monkey See, Monkey Don't' (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by getting something from the monkeys. *'Small Consolation' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by using the 31-79 JGb215 on each type of zombie. *'Blinded By The Fright' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing a Shrieker Zombie while blinded by it. *'Zomb Disposal' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by disposing of a Napalm Zombie without it harming any players. *'Time Travel Will Tell' (75 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by acquiring the Focusing Stone. Rezurrection Map Pack - Moon *'One Small Hack for Man' (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by hacking something *'One Giant Leap' (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by becoming trapped in the Receiving Area and free yourself through resurrection in co-op. *'Ground Control' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by preventing each excavator from breaching the base in one game. *'Fully Armed and Operational' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by acquiring 3 Pack-a-Punched weapons at the same time. *'Perks in Spaaaaace' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by purchasing every Perk in one game. *'Cryogenic Slumber Party' (75 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by completing the first half of Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *'Big Bang Theory' (100 ) - Obtained by gaining sweet, sweet, revenge. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Tower Of Babble '(75 / Silver Trophy ) Obtained by completing the Tower of Babble easter egg, by obeying the voices... *'Don't Fire Until You See' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) In TranZit, have all doors opened without being set on fire. *'The Lights Of Their Eyes' (5 / Bronze Trophy In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP Grenade. *'Undead Man's Party Bus '(15 / Bronze Trophy ) In TranZit, complete all additions to the bus in 1 game. *'Dance On My Grave '(5 / Bronze Trophy )' '''In Green Run, acquire your tombstone using Tombstone Soda. *'Standard Equipment May Vary (25 / Bronze Trophy ) In TranZit, acquire 4 different equippable items in 1 game. *You Have No Power Over Me (10 / Bronze Trophy ) In TranZit, kill "him" (the Avogadro) before being attacked by "him". Note: The Avogadro will electrocute you when he enters the map, but it will not count as being "attacked" by him. *I Don't Think They Exist (10 / Bronze Trophy ) In TranZit, kill one of the Denizens of the Forest while it is latched onto you. *Fuel Efficient (10 / Bronze Trophy ) In TranZit, use an alternate mode of transportation. *Happy Hour (10 / Bronze Trophy ) In TranZit, buy 2 perks before turning on the power. Revolution Map Pack - Die Rise and Diner Turned *High Maintenance' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Die Rise, be the architect of their instruction. *'Vertigoner' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, fling 10 zombies in one game. *'Mad Without Power' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, reach round 10 before turning on the power. *'Shafted' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *'Slippery When Undead' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. *'Facing The Dragon' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, face the dragon head-on before reaching round 2. *'I'm My Own Best Friend' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, revive yourself. *'Polyarmory' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, get a kill with each primary weapon in a Public Match. *'Monkey See, Monkey Doom' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, requires the player to retrieve a chained Cymbal Monkey in a Public Match. *'I See Live People' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, kill the human while its decoy is in play in a Public Match. Uprising Map Pack - Mob of the Dead *'No One Escapes Alive' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, execute the escape plan. *'Feed the Beast' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, obtain Hell's Retriever. *'Making the Rounds' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, complete the cycle 3 times. *'Acid Drip' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, cover a weapon using a kit. *'Full Lockdown' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, Brutus complete his patrol. *'A Burst of Flavor' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, kill 10 zombies at once with a new beverage. *'GG Bridge' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, survive an entire round on the bridge on round 15 or higher. *'Trapped in Time' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, use and upgrade all traps before round 10. *'Pop Goes the Weasel' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, break the cyle. *'Paranormal Progress''' (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, open a door without spending points. External Links *Nazi Zombies Wiki References Category:Zombies Mode